Stephanie Jewels
Stephanie Jewels '''is a member of the Universe and serves as Vincent's protege in the beginning of the fourth chapter. Though not being one of the very first members, Stephanie has gradually stepped up and eventually became one of the group's core members, next to Kiro, Alfa, Andrew and Maddy. Appearance Stephanie's main color is purple and has a paler tone as her outline. Her eyes are plum with a shade of pale pink. In her anime design, her hair color is the same as her stick figure counterpart's main color and retains the color of her eyes. Her hair is slightly long, only reaching near the bottom of her back. She is also wearing a butterfly hair clip, the one which Vincent gave her as a present during her 16th birthday in Chapter V - Part 6. Personality History Stephanie was born under the Jewels family, who are a line of well-known aura using martial artists. At some point in the past, she had difficulty controlling and even using her own aura to the point that whenever she tries to use her powers, it would always end in her powers backfiring on her, such as it causing a knockback effect which mostly end in rather destructive results. During this, after her parents had heard that their friend and former mentor, Jay, was in Hope City, where they found out that he and the new generation Universe Crew were able to save the city and stop the Dark Alliance, and so she was instructed to head to Hope City to train under Jay, where she was rather eager to do so, wanting to meet the person who trained her own parents. A couple of days after this, Stephanie had then set out to Hope City to meet Jay. Plot Chapter IV When Stephanie had arrived at Hope City, she went around the city looking for Jay. Eventually when she had stopped by at a bakery to take a break, she heard in the news about the Universe Crew who had managed to once again stop the Danger Brothers from their usual criminal activity. Excited, she hurriedly went out to meet them. She sees the Universe Crew leave the scene, and immediately follows them. However, when Stephanie continues to follow them, she ends up in an alley and is immediately ganged up by a group of hoodlums. When she decides to fight back, however, she is unable to use her aura and is left defenseless. Just then, Vincent arrives and knocks down the gang and saves her. Just as Stephanie thanks him, Vincent trips and lands inside one of the garbage cans, causing Stephanie to ask him if he's okay. When Vincent guides Stephanie out of the alleys, Stephanie then tells him if he knows the Universe Crew and if she could take her to them, stating that she has something important to talk to them about, especially their leader, to which Vincent, though reluctant at first, agrees to take her to them. Chapter V be Added... Chapter VI be Added... Powers and Abilities '''Aura Manipulation TBA Aura Sensitivity TBA Relationships --- Stephanie's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter IV' UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others''' LazyDrawing(9).png|Stephanie and Amy LazyDrawing(7).png|Stephanie, alongside most of the girls that are in love with Vincent The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Stephanie in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 Vincent and Stephanie -- anime artwork 1 with effects.png|An anime style version of Stephanie and Vincent Trivia *Most of Stephanie's aura formations are that of a butterfly and a blossom. *In an anime artwork of Stephanie, it appears that she has long light purple hair that reaches until her upper waist, average chest size and she appears to be wearing a violet small hair ribbon. **However, in an updated anime style artwork, her hair ribbon is now colored light cyan, stylized as a butterfly. The ribbon is likely the one that Vincent gave her on her 15th birthday, as it resembles the exact one he gave her. Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)